


I Don't Get Sick

by JohnLaurensxSamAdams



Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies)
Genre: Cuddling, Curses, F/M, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Sharing a Bed, Sick Legolas, Sickfic, Vomiting, careing Gimli
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-05
Updated: 2017-11-05
Packaged: 2019-01-29 18:52:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12637101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JohnLaurensxSamAdams/pseuds/JohnLaurensxSamAdams
Summary: Legolas is an elf, he doesn't get sick. Gimli is being smart for once. Aragorn over reacts to everything. They're all being incredulity stubborn. This is going to go well





	I Don't Get Sick

**Author's Note:**

> Help my children. They're all idiots. I'm so sorry if this is baddddd! Forgive me

Legolas wakes up to a sharp pain in literally every part of his body. He wants to curl back up in the bed and never come out. Gimli is whistling down under the tree they all slept in and Aragorn is yelling about something.  
"This is madness! He never gets up this late! I'm going up to get him!" Aragorn smashes something and Legolas grimaces. He can only assume they're talking about him. He sighed and forces himself to stand. The cold air earns a hiss as the elf stumbles over to the ladder.  
"He's an elf and a stubborn, prideful, stuck up, one. But not even Legolas Greenleaf is perfect. Try as he might." Gimli mutters. This earns a huff from Aragorn. The two remain silent before one turns and marches the other direction.  
'I am not stuck up.' Legolas growls indignantly as he grabs his bow and quiver. 'And he's the one to talk? The dwarf's head is as thick as a rock and he's stubborn as an ass. They both are.' Legolas shakes away his grumpy thoughts as he climbs down the latter. About three steps away from the ground, Legolas's legs give way and he falls with a startled yelp. His life flashes before his eyes before two strong arms catch him under his arms.  
"Whoa there elf. Don't go falling out of any trees would ya." Legolas is surprised to find it was Gimli who broke his fall. At least Legolas only turned slightly red. He yanks away and brushes himself off.  
"Whatever dwarf." He heads out to look for the orcs. He passes Aragorn, who he nearly falls right in front of. When did the light hurt his head and eyes this much? He keeps on, ignoring the worried eyes burning into his back as he trudges out.  
"Aragorn?" Gimli comes up by Aragorn.  
"Hm?"  
"I don't like how Legolas is acting." Gimli frowns as the elf's blonde hair disappears into the forest. The two watch as he nearly trips again. Aragorn nods.  
"I don't like it either my friend."  
-  
"Stupid branches. Stupid mud. Stupid cold!" Legolas is talking to himself. Great, he's going crazy. As he yanks his foot out of a mud pit he growls. "What cold? Elves don't get sick." He pushes on, sniffling, sneezing, and coughing all the way. He then realizes that he's being followed. He manages to get an arrow ready as the foot steps approach. He pulls the string back as the creature emerges.  
"No! Don't shoot Legolas! It's just Aragorn." The ranger comes out holding up his hands. The elf sighs at the human's stupidity.  
"You're a fool. Even a child knows sneaking up on an elf means death. That's common sense!" He stifles a cough as he raises his voice. Concern flashes over Aragorn's face for but a moment before it turns smug.  
"And you're in a rather foul mood today. What troubles you?" The ranger jogs to catch up with Legolas. The elf glares at him as they head into the forest's darkest area.  
"Nothing. Now if you wouldn't mind leaving me to my-" Legolas sneezes and any hope getting rid of Aragorn is spoiled. As Legolas turns away to clear his embarrassed flush and rub his nose in an feeble attempt to pass off the sneeze. "To my patrol." He finishes through gritted teeth.  
"You're ill aren't you?"  
"I am an elf! I don't get sick!"  
"Do not lie to me Legolas!" Aragorn's voice rises as he turns on the elf. Legolas glares for a moment before storming off in the direction of the camp. As he marches off he calls back over his shoulder:  
"I'm not sick!"  
-  
Gimli watches as a furious Legolas stomps up to the tree and leans against it, glaring into nothingness. The dwarf can't help but notice how red the elf's nose is and how he keeps on rubbing his nose and sniffling.  
Aragorn comes back shortly after, giving Legolas a sour look. It doesn't even earn them a glance. Gimli watches as the two go on like this for a while. Not a word is spoken. Then a sneeze is issued from the other side of the tree. Both Gimli and Aragorn swing around to look at Legolas as he brings his fist away. Aragorn growls and Gimli feels so left out.  
"Legolas! Stop this now!" Gimli jumps at the sternness in the rangers words. Legolas whips his head around to glare back.  
"No! I am fine! Can you just leave me alone!" The elf stomps off away from them both. Aragorn's eye twitches.  
"Blast!" He kicks a rock and it sails into the nearby trees. Gimli flinches as Aragorn sinks down. "The fool! He needs rest!"  
"I'll go get him. Maybe he'll listen to me." Gimli jogs off in the same direction Legolas went.  
He reaches a tree a few yards away when he finds the elf. He's trembling and his blonde hair is wet with sweat.  
"Elf!" Legolas doesn't seem to hear him.  
"Legolas?" Gimli snaps his fingers in front of Legolas's face and the elf comes to. He stares at the dwarf with feverish eyes. He takes a step towards Gimli and his legs buckle. Gimli drops his axe and catches Legolas before he can hit the ground. As he struggled to hold up the taller elf, Gimli calls out for Aragorn. The ranger comes sprinting into the scene.  
"Holy shit! What happened to him?"  
The ranger takes Legolas from Gimli as he's taller. Gimli shrugs, closely watching the elf's flushed face. Aragorn scoops up the eleven prince bridal style and beckons Gimli to follow him.  
"What are we gonna do Aragorn?" The dwarf follows behind the ranger and sickly elf. Aragorn gets Legolas up into the tree house they've made. He lays him down on the bed and places a hand over Legolas's.  
"I don't know."  
-

Legolas felt shame the moment he literally fell over onto his dwarf companion. Gimli let out a grunt as he readjusted his grip to keep Legolas up right. Considering that Legolas is over two feet taller than Gimli, the elf is slightly impressed that he's not on the ground yet. Not that he'd say that out loud.

"Lord, what's wrong with you Legolas? I can't hold you up forever!" Gimli grunts as he stumbles back, still holding up the elf. Legolas opens his mouth to reply with some snarky comeback but all that come out are pained whimpers. "Elves." Gimli mutters. "Aragorn! Come quickly! It's Legolas!" Legolas nearly sobs as the dwarfs loud voice hammers in his head. The ringing that comes after keeps going, making him unable hear what Aragorn and Gimli are saying.  
They carry him back to the tree and Aragorn, who is carrying him, moves up. He handles Legolas as if he's a baby, hushing his whimpers and cradling him.  
"Aragorn?" He looks over at the ranger through bleary eyes. The world swims and he sees a black blob moving next to him.  
"Legolas you idiot. You should have told us." Aragorn's voice is close by and the elf looks in the general direction.  
"Never seen an elf so sick. Or weak." Gimli muses to himself. Legolas shifts as his hair starts getting stuck to his forehead. It's so uncomfortable. He moves a shaking hand up to push the matted hair away.  
A rough and calloused hand brushes it back for him while a softer but still rough hand takes his and guides it back down to the elf's side. The other hand brushes across his cheek.  
"We should stay here til the elf is no longer ill." Gimli's voice is on his left. Legolas growls as not being able to see is much annoyed.  
"I'm... fine dwarf. The orcs... will get away from us if... we stop." Legolas sits up, coughs shaking his already weak body. Hands move in circles on his back as two more hold him up.  
"Legolas! Lay back down!"  
"Legolas please rest! You are ill!"  
The dwarf and ranger push down until Legolas gives in and falls back. All he can do is feel the hands pushing and fussing over him. Something clinks agianst his face a from this close view, he can see its Arwen's necklace.  
"He's so hot. Gimli, go get me water and a rag. Then wet it and lie it over his forehead. We must bring his temperature down or he'll burn from the inside." Aragorn launches into action. His hands help Legolas up and start taking his shirt off of him. This sends a spark of self coniusness through the elf.  
"Wha-what are you-" he breaks off coughing and Aragorn is there agian holding him up.  
"Easy Legolas. It's fine." The ranger whispers as the elf all but falls into his arms. Gimli comes back and stares as Aragorn finishes taking off the elven prince's shirt. He uncomfortably clears his throat.  
"Am I inturputing anything?" Aragorn chuckles and shakes his head. Legolas glares as he coughs into his fist. All three are bright red.  
"I swear, neither of you are to breathe a word of this." Legolas manges out before sinks back into the bed agian. Both of his companions laugh and Legolas feels a smile picking at his lips. A cool cloth is laid across his head and water streams down into his hair.

"As you wish." Gimli teases as he watches the wet clothe makes Legolas tremble. The elf prince just looks so weak. His hair and skin shines with sweat. The way his hair is spread out and the slack look on his face, make him look like an angel.  
'What kind of thought is that Gimli? Especially towards an elf!' The dwarf mentally slaps himself. He growls quietly and Aragorn give him a odd look. Gimli gives him a reassuring nod. The ranger goes back to wetting down Legolas's forehead.  
"I'll go out to get some water for soup." The dwarf runs the other way and scampers down the ladder. Aragorn watches him go with a worried expression.  
"Aragorn. Why is it so cold?" Legolas mumbles. Aragorn sighs and takes off his cloak. He drapes it over the shivering elf.  
"You have a fever Legolas. It will be cold but we must keep you from being warm. I'm sorry but this is the best I can do." Aragorn strokes the elf's blonde hair. The young elf hums and nuzzles Aragorn's hand as it grazes over his cheek. "I'm going to go find Gimli." Aragorn gets up, ready to move out. A cold and clammy hand reaches up and grabs Aragorn's. Legolas clings to him as though his lifeline.  
"No. Please don't leave." Legolas whimpers in a shaking voice. The words hold a silent plea in them. And how can Aragorn say no to a face like that. Two blue eyes that pierce into him. Pouty lips and furrowed brows. A fair complexion. How can he say no to him?  
"I-I guess I can stay for a bit longer." Aragorn whispers. Legolas gives a satisfied hum which is followed by a few weak coughs. Aragorn watches as Legolas shivers and coughs. Gimli climbs up to join them, three bowls of soup in hand.  
"Alright pretty boys, eat up." He places two bowls on the bedside. Aragorn picks his up and begins eating. Gimli inhales his as though it has been thousands of years since he last ate. Legolas reaches for his, hands shaking badly. Aragorn takes his hands and lowers them. He lifts Legolas's bowl and holds up a spoonful. Legolas eyes it wearily.  
"I'm not sure if I can." He mummers, voice almost gone. Aragorn nods, some part of him wondering how he let his friend get this bad? He pushes that thought aside.  
"Yes but you might feel better with somethin in ya." Gimli licks his lips as he finishes. Legolas turns away from the spoon. Both Aragorn and Gimli sigh.  
"Please try to eat some, Mellon nin." Aragorn pleads. Legolas sighs and takes the soup reluntantly. He swallows and takes two more spoonfuls. He then pushes the spoon away.  
"Help me over to the window." Legolas rises unsteadily. Aragorn and Gimli each take one of his arms and they stumble over to the open window.  
"Does the fresh air help?" Gimli asks. Aragorn watches as Legolas turns pale.  
"No." He leans out the window and vomits. Aragorn is slightly taken back before he pulls back Legolas's hair. Gimli winces at the wet hacking sounds drawn from the elf. Unsuited for a elven prince, and he almost wishes he had never heard it.  
"It's ok Legolas, just let it out." Aragorn mummers as Legolas comes back. The elf is flushed and his face is coated in sweat.  
"I'm sorry... you had... to see that..." Legolas rasps out. Both Aragorn and Gimli share a look of pity. Aragorn picks him back up and deposts him on the bed.  
"It's fine Legolas. Now rest. We will watch over you." Aragorn smiles as the elf's head lolls to the side. They sit there for a while.  
"He still shakes voliently under to cloaks." Gimli muses as he watches the elf tremble.  
"Perhaps we can warm him up." Aragorn turns to the dwarf. Gimli sputters and turns fully red.  
"Like, share a bed with him?" He squeaks out. Aragorn nods. Gimli fusses for a few more moments before sighing and nodding. Both slide in under the cloaks and wrap around the elf. Legolas tenses as he is pulled into their embrace. Then all of it floods out of him and he curls in next to them. Maybe he could make them leave tomorrow to keep up with the orcs.  
"You're thinking to loud Legolas. Now go to sleep." Aragorn mutters.  
"But-"  
"Go to sleep!" Both shout.  
"Alright, I can hear you." Legolas mutters. All three stay intertwined that night. And their hearts might stay longer.


End file.
